Pura suerte accidentada
by Misty Sunflower
Summary: Pokeshipping. Drabble. Las victorias de su vida eran una combinación de terquedad y pura suerte accidentada... y conocerla no fue la excepción.


**Pokemon no me pertenece.** **Inspirado en el reto Pokeweek 2017.**

Las victorias de su vida eran una combinación de terquedad y pura suerte accidentada, quizás más de lo segundo que de lo primero, comenzando por el día que se quedó dormido y terminó siendo el entrenador del Pokémon inicial que nunca imaginó tendría.

Pero que amaría toda su vida; su mejor amigo, y compañero.

Pensando lo mal que se llevaron al principio, ¿quién hubiese imaginado que terminarían siendo el mejor equipo? Cada que Pikachu y él lo recordaban era de esos momentos en los que su lazo como Pokémon y entrenador se hacía tan fuerte, que si tenían una batalla justo después era seguro que ganarían.

Así que Ash no entendía por qué la misma conversación con Misty podía salir tan mal.

"Solo digo que si no hubieras ido de pesca ese día, y me hubieras sacado del río, y luego, yo robado tu bici, no creo que nunca te hubiera elegido como compañera de viaje. Sí, definitivamente no habrías sido mi primera elección..." Agregó pensativo recordando a sus demás compañeros de viaje y calculando que ella sin lugar a dudas no habría sido su opción predilecta en un inicio. "No sabías cocinar, odiabas al primer Pokémon que atrapé, te quejabas por todo, me hacías pagar las cuentas de comida con el pretexto de que te debía una bici, decías que no me merecía mis medallas, y que--"

"Bueno, ya, ok." Misty lo interrumpió cruzando sus brazos. "Yo tampoco te hubiera elegido, señor voy a ser un maestro Pokémon pero lloriqueo cada vez que pierdo una batalla. Sí, también decía que te faltaba madurar" Continuó como si hubiera leído su pensamiento sobre lo siguiente que él iba a decir. "pero tenía razón. Tú eras un cabezota incapaz de pedirme ayuda aunque supieras que yo tenía más experiencia, te aventabas a cualquier peligro sin siquiera pensarlo antes, no podría ni contar las veces que nos perdimos juntos, y, ni menciones lo de la comida, ¡porque tú siempre robabas a escondidas mis chocolates, caramelos y bombones! Solo dejabas las envolturas en mi bolsa; ni siquiera la decencia de hacerte responsable de la basura. ¡Era justo que de vez en cuando pagaras cuando íbamos a un restaurante! Que por cierto, tú nunca querías ir a ningún buen lugar, tus gustos son pésimos."

Ash en lugar de enojarse comenzó a reír.

"Es exactamente lo que digo, Mist. Nunca nos hubiéramos elegido."

Por alguna extraña razón, Misty lo miró como si su conclusión fuera un insulto mayor que si realmente hubiera seguido enlistando sus defectos.

"Bueno, pues, parece que deseas un mundo en el que no hubieras tenido la mala suerte de conocerme. Bien, no sé por qué estás de visita en mi gimnasio... Anda, ve con otra de tus compañeras de viaje. ¿Quien sí te parecía dulce y adorable? ¿Serena? A ella sí le pediste que te acompañara, ¿no?"

"Espera, no es eso lo que digo. Y, ¿por qué estás sacando a Serena?"

Ash la miró confundido.

Pero ella solo volteó la mirada indignada.

A Ash fugazmente se le pasó el pensamiento de que Misty estaba celosa pero lo dejó ir sin prestarle más atención.

Misty suspiró claramente desanimada, y se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

"Yo no sé porqué te elegí a ti en Trovita, de saber lo que pensabas me hubiera quedado con Rudy."

De lejos, el reloj de la cocina marcó la medianoche, recordándole a Ash que ya no iría de regreso a su casa hasta la mañana siguiente.

Misty estaba acariciando a Pikachu, con aire deprimido.

"Hey, Mist," Ash se sentó junto a ella, y esperó a que lo mirara antes de continuar. "Yo también te habría elegido entonces."

Misty parpadeó, viéndolo insegura, así que él pensó en una mejor forma de expresar lo que quiso decir desde un principio.

"Eres igual a Pikachu." Dijo con firmeza. "No te habría elegido cuando te conocí, pero ahora eres mi mejor amiga. Nunca te abandonaría."

La miró expectativo, con el deseo de que su declaración hiciera un efecto reconciliador en ella.

Misty al fin sonrió.

"Tú también eres el mejor amigo que no imaginé que tendría. Nunca lo digo pero" Misty miró hacia otro lado. "Te quiero mucho, Ash."

Él pudo ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y sonrió.

"Yo también, Misty."

Las victorias de su vida definitivamente eran una combinación de terquedad y pura suerte accidentada.

\-- **Notas de la autora: Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.**


End file.
